


The Parakeet

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're starting to reconsider the awful choice of allowing Tom to buy the family the loudest house pet in the world. It isn't the breed that sets you off, it is the words that come out of the parakeets mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parakeet

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, I am so sorry! I completely uploaded the wrong story! That was my mistake, I apologize for the inconvenience. (Here's the correct one, haha.)

You closed your eyes, lips parting as you clutched onto the sheets around you, unable to hold back your uprising orgasm as your moans of ecstasy escalated; hearing Tom’s husky whisper come into your ear as your release was breaking your barriers. 

“Go on darling, cum for me.” He encouraged, one hand remaining to hold himself up as another sneaked underneath the blankets and between your thighs, rubbing your tender clit frantically, starting a new friction down below.

“Oh God, Tom!” You cried out, voice being high pitched and laced with pleasure as he continued to roughly thrust inside of you, gushing all over his palm as you shuddered. Mere seconds later Tom came to a final spot, hitting into you deeply before finally allowing his seed to coat your walls. 

“Waack! Pussy breaker! Waack!” A cracky voice startled you both, causing you to gasp as you both tried to regain your heavy breaths. Your hair being slightly messy as you craned your neck to look at Tom with a quizzical look, only to gain a heart winning smile in return. 

“Tom.” You said in a deep voice, giving him a look of mock sarcasm as he burst into laughter. 

“Your ostrich Thomas, your ostrich.” You continued, feeling him pull out as you moaned quietly. 

“Parakeet, Loki is a parakeet.” Tom corrected you cheerfully, said animal screaming its head off from downstairs since the house was quite saved for the two of you cuddled in bed. 

“Uh-huh. Control him for me babe, thanks.” You told him as he removed himself from atop of you, wiping his hands on the covers as you gave him a warm grin and patted his cheek innocently. 

Tom only laughed, grabbing his dark crimson sweat pants before tossing on a black shirt, retreating from the bed and out of the room as he raced down the steps, calling out to Loki who continued to squeal profanities. You didn’t understand why you had allowed Tom to keep the bird, despite the fact your five year old buckaroo wanted one for his birthday and deserved an award after getting his flu shot. 

He was quite good with animals, being one at true heart with at least a bundle of fifteen fish that slightly escalated and one tan rabbit he enjoyed to call Thor, named after his Father’s co-workers character, of course. 

“Where’s Mummy Loki? Can you lead me to Mummy?” Toms voice was faint with in the distance, slowly coming up the steps as a chunky feathered Aratinga Holochlora swooned in the room, guiding Tom into the room as he listened to his voice. 

You let out a small yelp, seeing nothing but a cross eyed bird aim straight towards you as you pulled the covers over your head, a ear breaking chirp emitting from the parakeet as it continued to pummel and walk all over the top of your blanket covered head, causing you to giggle at Loki’s usual playfulness. 

You felt he bed dip, Tom’s laughter blending in with yours as he called Loki over to rest upon his arm instead of tearing up the sheets. The bird seeming to be more than willing removed it self from you to rest against Tom, jumping around his arm as it continued to make noises of excitement and formed stumbled words. 

“Wewewewewe, arrggnn, Mamwa. Mamwa!” The parakeet tried to communicate with you, moving its head around as it took in its usual surroundings. Removing the sheet of your head and stretching to move yourself up, you turned yourself around, the blankets remaining at your stomach as you watched the loudest of the house pets. 

“Inside voice, Loki.” You reminded the bird who instantly stopped, the noises he made being able to go through out the walls. 

“Do you know where William is at, Loki?” Tom said with a chuckle, giving hopes that the bird could point out where his original master was located. 

“World...Out...” Loki claimed, voice coming out high pitched and amusing as you and Tom laughed, Tom bringing his finger to rub the back of his head. 

After showering, getting dressed and cleaning up the house a bit, Tom was already out to pick up a few things at the grocery story and to pick up your son, leaving you to he loud bird who wailed for your attention. 

Listening to Loki whistle as he rocked on his swing and watched as you cleaned around the sink, he let out a rather vicious set of swears. 

“Balls deep! Whacck! Kneel wench!” You choked on air, snapping your head around in shock as you stared at Loki who seemed to stop swinging and was frozen in spot, eyes being focused on you. 

“Loki, that’s enough.” You warned him, watching as he pushed himself forward and continued to swing again, rolling your eyes with a scoff as you still had difficulty in believing that a parakeet had such foul vocabulary. Even though you and Tom had picked Loki out from a good pet shop, a recommended one at that too, you weren’t exactly sure how or where he was learning this shit from. William couldn’t have done it, the sweet baby would wet himself right than and there if you ever asked him about. 

“Great ass! Get on your knees! Sentiment!” You couldn’t hold back a chuckle, feeling yourself become slightly self conscious as you thought of Loki actually being the character Tom played, being in disguised as a pet. As much as you adored and loved Tom, his Loki character always felt you feeling so shy. You had only role played with him in the bedroom a few times, but each time he showed his Loki side, you always felt so meek to have someone so powerful and strong treat you so tenderly and call you a Queen. 

You could say differently for the parakeet. 

It was as if it was a miniature Loki clone, trying to imitate Tom even though he mis-pronounced his scripted words. 

“Mummy! Mummy!” The parakeet called out to you, now letting you get any of your work done as he pleaded for your attention. Growing fed up with the parakeet you stopped what you were doing and wiped your hands on your pants. 

“Loki, hush. I’m right here.” You told the parakeet, standing in front of its moved cage as you looked inside, watching as Loki seemed to be more relax and more silent as he continued to swing himself, looking down around at his toys. 

“Do you wanna come out Loki and play?” You asked him, needing to get his chunky ass to exercise as he remained silent, not having much to say as you opened the cage and allowed him to come out on his own, instantly latching onto your shoulder happily as he murmured. 

“Happy, now?” You asked him with sarcasm, feeling the bird inch closer to your neck before brushing his head against your cheek, causing you to smile at its display of affection. Loki didn’t favor being alone, nor did he enjoy it being to silent. He always had a lot to say, just like William did when he was in his younger years of sprouting out of being a new born. 

You sighed to yourself as you closed the cage door, exiting the kitchen and coming into the living room instead. 

Just as soon as you sat down on the sofa, Loki was quick to nose dive right into the peek of your cleavage, causing you to yelp as you made a quick attempt to get him out. 

“Loki!” You called out, scowling at the bird as it continued to play around in your shirt, feeling his feet claw against your stomach slightly before poking his head out as his claws held him up by attaching to your bra. 

“Oh my Lord...” You muttered, staring down at the parakeet who seemed comfortable as he cocked his around around, being dangerously close to your tearing your bra out. 

Before you knew it, he whistled loudly, making one unbelievable remark you would hear to your grave. 

“Woo-woo, nice tits Mama!” 

Your laughter rung out the hollow come as Loki continued to innocently chirp.


End file.
